


Palpable Tension (I've Got Your Back)

by lissaann



Series: spn_30snapshots [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, M/M, prompt #29, prompt: touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen gets too far inside his own head while working, Jared pulls him back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palpable Tension (I've Got Your Back)

**Author's Note:**

> For @siriuslyyellow and @SuitedSmith! Thanks for the help with the title and for cheerleading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know Jared or Jensen and I don't know if they're in a relationship or not, but this is fiction. Anything resembling real life is strictly coincidental.

Jared was _so_ proud of Jensen. Well, he generally was proud of Jensen – proud to call him his husband, proud of the acting work he does on _Supernatural_ , proud to just be part of Jensen's life. But he was never prouder of Jensen than when he directed an episode. All the work and dedication that went into it. This time, he'd even had a larger acting role so that juggling both became a little tricky at times.

Jared watched the transformation from director to actor and back again. He saw Jensen losing himself in the work. He saw Jensen start to pull back from him a little bit. There was only one thing to do. Remind Jensen of what really mattered.

It was finally Friday and both had come home particularly wiped. Jensen was going to have to go back into work tomorrow for some of the editing, so it wasn't even really a weekend for him. Too tired, they decided on pizza for supper and turned on the TV, but it was really just for the background noise. They fought over the last slice of pizza; Jared winning easily.

Once Jensen had taken his and Jared's plates to the trash, he remarked he was going to go up to bed. "It's been a long week," which Jared already knew.

"Hey, I'll be up in a minute. Get naked and on the bed, face down for me."

"Jare, I'm really too tired…," he started.

"Please? I swear, no sex."

"You always say that," Jensen answered, heading up the stairs.

Jared let Sadie out for a few minutes to let her run around before bed. She came in when he called her, he shut off the lights and climbed the stairs. He walked into the bedroom to find Jensen on the bed, as he'd asked. His arms were folded in front of him and he rested the left side of his face on them. "This better be good, Jared."

He smiled. "I'll just be a second." Jensen could hear him moving things around, trying to find something. "Aha!" he shouted. "Close your eyes." Jensen did as he was told again. He could hear Jared undressing near him. A soft click later, he heard music playing at a low volume. Next thing he felt was Jared's hair brushing the side of his neck as Jared whispered, "Relax for me, baby. You'll like this, I promise."

Jensen just grunted softly. He could feel Jared straddle his thighs. Of course, Jared was hard, how could he not be, leaning over the hottest guy he's ever known. But, as promised, this was not about sex. Jared pretended like wasn't turned on. Next, Jensen felt a liquid drizzling on the back of his neck and his shoulders. Jared's hands began to move, slowly at first, smoothing what Jensen finally realized was massage oil into his neck. Jared's hands felt _marvelous_ against his skin. He could smell the lavender from the massage oil and as it wafted over him, he began to relax incrementally. Jared began to use his thumbs, pressing into tensed muscle, trying to work all the knots out. "That's it, baby. Just like that." He'd run his hands up and down his neck, hitting places he knew made Jensen shiver and then moved back to kneading his back. His hands trailed their way down to his shoulders, finding all of the tension Jensen was holding. From his shoulders, Jared slid his hands down over each of Jensen's arms, taking his time, trying to relax Jensen, all the way down to his fingers, relishing the feel of cool metal on Jensen's hand, the small circle that marked him as Jared's. Jensen didn't wear his ring often, he couldn't really, but for some reason – Jared would have to ask him why later – he had decided to wear it today. He wasn't on camera, so maybe that had something to do with it. Jared knew it was Jensen's favorite piece of jewelry.

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen's cheek, whispering "I love you, Jen," as he continued to pay attention to his middle and lower back, ghosting his palms down Jensen's sides then back up to massage the area he'd just covered. Another drizzle of oil onto the middle of his back and Jared's slick hands began to move in a wonderful rhythm. Soft moans fell from Jensen's mouth as Jared moved his hands lower, cupping Jensen's ass. Jensen raised his hips up slightly, pushing into Jared's touch. "God, you're so beautiful, Jen. So fucking beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen. Just perfect." He continued rubbing the massage oil into his muscled ass, prodding deeper. A few drops of oil ran along Jensen's crack, slowly rolling down in between, just over the hidden furled knot. Jared gently ran a finger, following the drops, just a light touch, making Jensen shiver. He shifted lower, resting on Jensen's calves, thumbs digging into the back of his thighs, first the left then the right, taking his time, enjoying the feel of his husband's body below him. Once Jared was done with his thighs, he shifted again, skimming his hands down Jensen's calves, rubbing firmly, then finally down to his feet, hearing Jensen try to keep from giggling as his feet were tickled. "Roll over, baby," Jared told him. Jensen complied, stifling a small grunt as he shifted positions. Jared leaned over and gave him a long kiss. "How's this feel?"

"Mmmmm. Glorious. God, your hands are fantastic."

"Nice to know there are other reasons you love me," Jared said with a smile. "Okay. Now the front." Jared's hands made their way down the front of Jensen's body, just like he had on Jensen's back. He smiled when he saw Jensen hard and maneuvered around his skin, touching everywhere except Jensen's cock. 

"Please, Jared," he whispered.

"Please what, Jen?"

"Touch me. Please."

"I am touching you," he answered as he continued to rub his hands on Jensen's body.

"Damn it, Jared, you know what I mean," he said breathlessly.

"Wanna hear you say it, baby."

"Oh, god," Jensen moaned. "Please, Jare, please, I'm begging you."

"Begging me for what?" Jared replied with a smile.

"Please make me come!"

"But I said this wasn't about sex," Jared teased.

Jensen was so out of his mind he could barely talk. "Please, wanna feel you stroking my cock, wanna feel you make me come."

"There ya go, baby. All's you had to do was ask." Jared's hand, still slick with oil, grasped at Jensen's cock, stroking upwards, thumb running over the head and into the slit. With a sultry smile, Jared brought his thumb up to his lips and licked at the pad, tasting the precome as it burst over his tongue. "Mmmm." His hand immediately went back to stroking Jensen, the other hand gently playing with his balls. Jensen began to move into Jared's rhythm, seeking more friction. "I'll get you there, don't worry Jen. Never let you down before," Jared breathed. His grip became tighter, twisting around the head, working him like a musician would work his instrument, knowing just on instinct what to do.

"So close, Jare," Jensen gasped. "Please. Please."

"C'mon, baby. Let me see you. Come for me." Just as Jared finished saying that, Jensen was coming all over Jared's hand and his own stomach. Jared stroked him through his orgasm, watching him through the aftershocks. Lifting his hand up to his mouth, he licked his hand clean and then began to lick Jensen's stomach, wanting to get every single drop. When he finished, he laid down next to Jensen on his side, arm draped over Jensen's midsection. "Love you so much, Jen." He kissed Jensen's cheek.

"Mmmm, love you too, Jare. Do you want me to, um, give you a hand?"

Jared laughed softly. "No, baby. I'm all set. Told you, this wasn't about sex."

"What was it about?"

"What do you think?"

"Making me feel better."

"Exactly. Trying to relax you."

"Thank you so much. You put up with so much stuff. How do you do it?"

"Because I love you. Simple." He picked up Jensen's hand. "Why are you wearing your ring today? You usually don't wear it on set."

"Needed the connection. Needed to feel you close with me. I know I kinda get into my head when I'm working like this, but I needed it to ground me, make me remember there are more important things in life besides work."

"I'll always remind you of that, never fear. Like tonight."

"You take such good care of me. Can't tell you how much I love you, Jared."

"Love you too, Jen." He gave Jensen a long, passionate kiss. "C'mon, you need to sleep. You're going into work tomorrow."

Jensen sighed softly as he felt Jared curl himself around him. Safe inside Jared's arms, Jensen drifted off to sleep,


End file.
